User blog:CoinsCP/Anatomy of the Nixels - What do I think Nixels are, and where do I think they came from?
Nixels. Any Mixel, young and old, should know what it is. But do you? What have you heard about them? "They're little black and white scamps that do nothing but annoy us." "They want to take over Planet Mixel and prevent us from mixing." "They're just small doggies trying to break cubits." WRONG. You're thinking of the Nixel Army. Nixels are creatures. And there's much more to them than just cubit-smashing and nixing Mixels. Let's go back as far as we can. Back in 1 B.N., the first Nixel was spotted and believed to be a mysterious shadow Nixel. In 0 B.N., the Warmonds tribe mysteriously disappeared. What happened to them? King Nixel, the immortal Nixel that leads the Nixel army, took them one by one. He thought that they were good Nixel material since they were very fierce in a fight. First, Boomerax, then, Muscles, and finally, Major Mixer. All three of them were made immortal to help King Nixel in his eternal attempts to conquer the Mixels. Major Mixer is the Nixels' 2nd-in-command to this day. Strange thing is, King Nixel built his army with one Nixel. The Nixel was male, and was very young, so thus was still square-topped with undergrown ears. He, with the help of the nixed Warmonds, created a cloning machine to clone this male Nixel as many times as possible. This is why most of the Nixel army is dominated by the male gender. Other Nixels (and the majority of the female Nixels) were captured from the wild where they live to be put in the army. When Nixels were captured, they were brainwashed to act obnoxious around Mixels and to be evil. This is what give them an eye-twitch and why they can't speak English much. However, pretty recently, the Nixels' brainwashing has started to wear off a bit, as their English has improved, their voices less obnoxious. The first Nixel invasion was done in the year 0 - this is what "B.N." (Before Nixels) and "A.N." (After Nixels) came from. A Nixel's gender can be identified by their ears. A Nixel is born with a flat-topped shell that has hidden ears, and they grow any time from ages 3-5. A male Nixel would have triangle-shaped ears facing different directions. A female Nixel would have pointed ears. Nixels' shells' arms connect to their bodies like magnets, which is why they don't have arms when they come out of their shell. When they're not just being cloned by Major Nixel, Nixels are naturally reproduced through asexual reproduction. Nixels do not have private parts, in any shape or form. What they eat or drink is simply dissolved into chemicals and nutrients for their body, and nothing is left over for scat. However, if anything cannot be dissolved, the Nixel has no choise but to throw it up. And that's only the tip of what we know about Nixels. There really is more to Nixels than just smashing cubits. Do you realize that now? If you see a Nixel in the wild, it is more than likely a friendly, non-brainwashed Nixel. However, the rate of normal Nixels is dropping further and further as Major Nixel expands his army. You can donate mucks to the Nixels We Love (the NWL) to create a safe habitat for the remaining Nixels and to save Nixels who are already being brainwashed. Go to www.nwl.mix now. ''-Tesloid Z. Coilaman'' Category:Blog posts